House Work
by withyourteeth
Summary: Inspired by an imagine your OTP: Imagine person A of your OTP doing housework then taking a nap from exhaustion. Person B comes home and notices what's been done and person A sleeping in bed. Person B decides to wake them after a while using person A's most favorite way as a reward, sudden sex.


"You're sure you don't mind?" Edd asked with his hand on the door.

Kevin smiled. "Go, you told your friends you'd be there and if you don't leave now, you won't be ten minutes early."

He opened the door. "But you're _quite _certain you don't mind? I know we haven't had a Saturday together in ages."

Kevin planted a small kiss on his boyfriend's lips. "Go. We'll spend all day together tomorrow, like you said. We'll go to the farmers market together or something. Have fun with Ed and Eddy."

He nodded and walked out to his car, keys in hand.

Kevin watched from the doorway as he drove away. He blew a small kiss when Edd glanced over, then closed the door firmly and looked around their apartment. It was neat, but no where near as clean as Edd usually preferred. Work and social responsibilities had seriously overtaken their lives in the last week and neither had had the opportunity to clean; Edd in particular had been coming home from work late and falling immediately into bed, only to wake a few hours later and shuffle off to work again. Kevin intended to make up for that while Edd was out with his friends. He'd been so stressed with work and a new discovery at the lab that could potentially derail his last six months of work, Kevin thought he deserved a day with his friends while he took care of the household stresses. Not that Edd knew what he was up to.

He checked his watch. Edd said they were going to watch the zombie movie double feature at the theater down town. He figured they'd probably have to get food at the diner nearby after, which gave him about five hours to scrub down the apartment. Even though it was only a small, one bedroom, he knew he needed to start right away.

He collected what dishes were out of the kitchen and started the dishwasher (an appliance he was more and more grateful for daily). He then did the same with the laundry. He dusted off shelves, electronics and flat surfaces throughout the living room and bedroom. He made the bed and ran the vacuum cleaner. He scrubbed down the kitchen counters, wiping away spilled spaghetti sauce from two nights ago, or was it three? He shuddered and continued, absolutely appalled that he had allowed it to get so bad. He was glad Edd had been too exhausted to notice. Or at least too exhausted to say anything about it.

A glance at the clock over the stove when he set it to clean showed that he had about three hours left. He pulled the mop out of the broom closet and scrubbed at the floor until it shone brightly enough that he saw his own reflection in the linoleum. He switched the laundry out of the wash and into the dryer, then put away the clean dishes. Finally he turned to the bathroom to begin the final scrub down. It took him an hour to clean out the tub, toilet, and sink properly. He cleaned toothpaste off the mirror and counter tops. Last, he pulled the mop into the bathroom and made sure the floors matched the rest of the apartment.

When he'd put his cleaning supplies back in their designated places, silently thanking Edd for the labeled shelves and racks, he looked around at his handiwork. It looked great but he kept getting small whiffs of an unpleasant odor. He searched through the apartment for anything he may have missed before realizing the smell was coming from him. Feeling chagrined he took himself to the now clean shower and scrubbed himself with a renewed vigor. He felt relaxed, though tired, when he exited the shower. In their bedroom he pulled on a pair of shorts and a baggy hoodie. He walked to the kitchen, pulled a beer from the fridge and surveyed his options for dinner. He took a long pull from the bottle and popped leftover Chinese food in the microwave. When it beeped signaling the food was done, he took it to the living room and settled on the couch in front of the TV. He put on the basketball game and started into his food. The beer went quickly and soon he dozed off with the TV still on.

* * *

Edd got home later than he'd expected; the movies had gone into dinner and a beer at the dive bar Eddy seemed to love for the waitresses in short skirts more than the taste of the food and beer, both of which lacked flavor. The lights were still on and the glow from the TV could be seen through the window, so he suspected Kevin was still awake. When he walked in he first noticed how much cleaner the apartment looked and, honestly, smelled. It had been getting worse than he'd ever imagined but hadn't had the time to clean. He'd been planning on devoting part of the next day to it. He went through, room by room marveling at how well Kevin had done. As he returned to the living room with a smile plastered to his face, he noticed the man he loved, passed out cold on the couch. He thought of simply waking him and taking him to bed, but got a better idea to thank him fully. He pulled a few supplies out of the bedroom, just in case things happened the way he wanted them to, and went to his love.

He settled himself over Kevin's hips, straddling him but keeping his weight just off him so that he didn't wake up just yet. He slowly leaned over him and began to kiss his neck, light and fluttering at first, barely noticeable. Kevin smelled of soap and a light musk that seemed to be his own natural odor, an intoxicating aroma that made Edd want him whenever he got too close. He gave more pressure as Kevin seemed to stir, eyes moving a bit under the lids, breath becoming less even. When he scraped his teeth against the tender flesh at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, Kevin's hands clamped down on his lower back and rump.

"What're you doing?" he said in a husky voice.

Edd kissed him lustfully on the mouth. When he broke it, he said, "Do you really have to ask?"

Kevin ground his hips up into Edd. "No, but I'd like to hear it anyway."

Edd grinned, showing the gap between his teeth. "I'm thanking you for the superb job you did cleaning the house. I thought you might enjoy thank you sex after such a long day." He let his hips settle on Kevin's fully, and felt the hard length of him pressed against him. A small groan passed through his lips.

Kevin smiled and began kissing Edd's neck. "Can't say no to that," he breathed between kisses.

Edd pulled Kevin's sweatshirt off over his head and ran his slim hands up the chiseled planes. He pinched his left nipple between cool fingers and pulled at the skin of Kevin's back. He gladly allowed Kevin to pull his own shirt off and took the opportunity to capture Kevin's nipple with his mouth, running his tongue over the hardening bud and catching it gently with his teeth. He felt the goosebumps form over Kevin's arms and chest. Kevin panted in anticipation, straining upward. Kevin ran his tongue over Double D's chest, tugging ineffectually at the jeans covering him. Edd stood and removed Kevin's shorts, while Kevin tugged Edd's off in one swift motion before pulling him back into his lap to continue his barrage of kisses.

Edd reached for the lubrication he'd brought out. He coated his fingers in the slick liquid and reached under himself. He inserted one finger, then slowly a second, and began to carefully fuck himself open while Kevin watched with hunger obvious in his eyes.

"Fuck, you're hot," Kevin growled.

Edd bit his lip and suppressed a moan as he added a third finger, nearly ready. Finally, he removed his fingers and reached for the condom on the end table. He ripped the tinfoil open and removed the latex condom, rolling it quickly down Kevin's length with a firm grip while Kevin groaned approvingly. Edd settled himself back into Kevin's lap and began to slowly, teasingly impale himself on Kevin's hard cock. He'd take a little bit in, then pull back, pushing down again to take a bit more, before pulling back again. Kevin's eyes rolled back in his head, breath uneven and face flushed. With a final groan he reached the bottom and carefully waited to adjust completely, watching Kevin's face with perverse interest.

Kevin bit his own lip, a response to the slow torture Edd subjected him to, he felt certain. With a grin Edd slowly pulled himself back up, nearly coming off Kevin all together, before plunging back down without warning, hard and fast. He bounced himself along like this for several moments, eliciting several groans and one bite from Kevin, before he was picked up bodily and pressed into the couch cushions, Kevin thrusting on top of him quickly. Edd began to moan, Kevin hit just the right spot and knew exactly how he liked to be fucked. Without warning he felt the boil in his gut as it rose and he came across his and Kevin's stomachs.

He felt sensitive and nearly asked Kevin to slow for a moment when he felt him tighten and then kick in his own orgasm, slumping over him exhausted and sweating.

Edd pulled his face forward for a soft kiss. He felt Kevin smile against his mouth.

"Maybe I should clean more often," he murmured.

Edd nipped at his lower lip. "Maybe you should."


End file.
